


The mystery dance

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Logurt Week 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt aren't sober and the latter tries to persuade the Canadian to dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mystery dance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Dancing  
> THANKSFULLY the English language has a euphemism for sex related to dancing XD as soon as I read the prompt I thought about the Italian "horizontal mambo" and I hoped sooo much that there was an equal euphemism in English. I wasn't disappointed XD

-Come on, mein Lieber, dance with me! It’s fun!- Kurt asked his lover for the umpteenth time.

 

They were both drunk, empty bottles of beer all around the room to prove it. Out of nowhere the German had decided that he wanted to dance and he was trying his best to persuade Logan to do it too.

 

-Listen, Elf, the only dance I’m ever gonna do is the mystery dance.- he answered chuckling.

 

Nightcrawler tilted his head and looked at the other confused.

 

-I never heard of it. What kind of dance is it?-

 

-Well, it’s a very old dance… ya usually do it laying on a bed.- the Canadian laughed, making his lover laugh too.

 

-That’s not really a dance!- Kurt protested.

 

-Says who? Ya do it with someone else an’ ya move yer hips, it’s a legit dance!- Wolverine insisted, laughing harder.

 

-You’re unredeemable, mein Lieber!- the German shook his head. –How about we make a deal? You try one of _my_ dances and then I’ll do yours.-

 

Logan waved a finger to say no. –Ya’ll do mine anyway.- he answered with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

-Says who?- Nightcrawler mimicked the other from before.

 

-Says me.- the Canadian sensually licked his lips and walked towards him, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

 

-What if I don’t want it?- Kurt asked amused, putting his hands on his lover’s shoulder, but not pushing him away.

 

-I’ll make ya change yer mind. I always do.-

 

Wolverine didn’t let the other answer, kissing him with passion. He sensually rubbed his hips against the other’s, pulling him towards the bed.

 

-So..?- he questioned when his lips left his lover’s. –Doesn’t it look like a dance to ya?-

 

-Mh… maybe a bit. _Maybe_.- the German answered before moving his arms around the other’s neck. –But it still isn’t a real dance.-

 

-But it’s way better.- Logan insisted, kissing him again and pushing him on the bed, where he topped him and caressed his legs.

 

Kurt moaned in the other’s mouth, hugging him tighter while his tail wrapped the Canadian’s leg to keep him close.

 

Soon, both of them were naked, groins rubbing against each other’s, lips locked with their lover’s blocking most of the sounds coming from their throats.

They were getting hard fast, probably also thanks to the alcohol.

 

Logan reached for the bedside table, tapping it until he found the bottle of lube. He didn’t want to stop the kissing nor to look away from his lover.

He dripped some on his fingers, moving them to the Elf’s butt to quickly prepare him. He wanted him so badly he could barely wait for Kurt to relax enough before lubricating himself and penetrating him.

 

The German had to let go of his lover’s lips, moaning loud and arching his back. God, he loved being taken by Logan so much! He loved how he was always careful not to hurt him, but he was rough at the same time, he loved seeing his expressions while they were having sex, he loved how relaxed he looked after it.

 

Wolverine thrusted fast and strong from the beginning, preventing them from kissing too much. Their moans and groans and pants were mixing in the few centimetres between their mouths, their smells were fusing in one in their noses, where sulphurous mixed with musky.

 

They reached their orgasm together, almost shouting from the pleasure of it.

They kept panting for some minutes, still hugging each other tightly, then Logan pulled out of his lover and laid next to him, covering both of them and lightly kissing Kurt’s lips.

 

-Ya have to admit that my “dance” is way more fun then your, Elf.- the Canadian joked, making the other chuckle.

 

-Ja, I admit it. I’ll make you dance sooner or later, though. I’ll make you.- Nightcrawler promised.

 

They cuddled a bit before falling asleep, tired but satisfied.


End file.
